A job of a life time
by itsallgoodx
Summary: Ally is a 23 year old whose world has just crumbled down. Helpless and with no hope she suddenly stumbles across a potential job. A job of a lifetime. Will this be her happily ever after, or will it all be a big mistake?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. **

Chapter 1: Not a normal day at work,

The snow crunched under my worn brown ankle boots as I trudge along the pavement towards the hell hole of a building I call work. My job is a living nightmare. I swear the only thing that actually keeps me sane in that place is my wonderful, marvellous and perfect boyfriend Dallas. To be honest I don't know why he would want to be in a relationship with a girl like me. He has the looks, smarts and personality, everything anyone could ask for. But me, I'm just plain old Ally. Nothing special really. I love the fact that me and Dallas work in the same building, even though we work in different parts, then again that's how we met.

_**Flashback:**_

_**6 months ago**_

_I stood in front of the monstrous building looking up uneasily. Gulping I thought "can I do this?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, I can" I reassured myself. Nervously, I stepped through the doors and made my way to the elevator ahead of me. I had recently received a letter instructing me to go up to the fifth floor where I would see my new boss' office. I finally made it to the elevator after having long stares from every single person in the area. "Great way to make an entrance Ally" I thought to myself. Suddenly as the elevator was about to close I saw a hand block it from closing forcing the doors to open again. My breath hitched as I saw him. He was about 6 foot with warm chocolate brown eyes. His brunette hair flopped just the right way and his he looked about my age, maybe a year or two older. He was just…perfect. I broke my gaze from him before he caught me staring. I swear I was actually drooling. Once the doors closed I heard him say "oh don't mind them, they always do that when a new person comes. They'll stop that in two days tops. " He chuckled. _

_I laughed nervously "yea I-I hope so." I stuttered. _

"_Well is there anything I can help you with? I don't want a pretty girl like you wandering around this building alone; there are a load of pervs around here. It's really creepy." He said._

_I blushed while laughing at that comment and replied "actually yea do you know where the main office is. I was told to meet this boss called Ashley there so I can get the information I need." This is probably the first time I've ever felt so comfortable around a guy before. _

"_Oh sure well I'll take you there and then maybe after work is over I could take you to the local coffee shop and we could get to know each other? I mean if you want to we don't ha-" he spluttered. _

"_I'd love to" I said interrupting him before he embarrassed himself. It was just so cute how he was getting really shy when he was asking me I couldn't say no. _

And that was how I met him. A smile crept on my face as I remembered that moment. Eventually I make my way to the entrance of the work building where we deal with a load of annoying and angry customers on the phone. It's so fun. Note the sarcasm. Once I'm inside I greet some co-workers who are actually quite decent. Although most people who work here are all cold hearted idiots there are several who are really funny and nice. Once I've finished chatting with my colleagues, I approach to my desk and collapse into my seat. I could already tell this was gonna be like any other work day. Stressful. Time to have a fun day at work. Yay.

Once I've finished my conversation with a stubborn customer I put the phone down with a huff and rest my head in my hands. After about a minute I hear someone approach from behind me.

"Dawson lift your head up now! There will be no slouching in my building! Now put a smile on your face and speak to the customers with respect and kindness!" my boss Ashley shouts in my ear.

I bite back an insult and plaster a false smile on my face "yes boss!" I reply with fake enthusiasm.

"That's better" she says oblivious to my sarcasm. "And if I see you like that one more time your but will be out of here you hear me?" she hissed.

"Yes boss, sorry boss" I say keeping the smile on my face.

She gave me a disgusted look and strutted out of the room to her office thinking that she was some celebrity. I hate her so much. She thinks she's the best just because she's the boss around here. Ugh she just sickens me. As she walks everyone clears a path like she's royalty. Oh well, forget about her and just carry on with work before she sees me distracted again I think to myself.

After another two hours of furious customers I decide to go surprise Dallas and ask if he wants to go on a lunch break with me. I head towards the elevator to go upstairs since he's on the seventh floor. As soon as the doors open I rush out because I'm so excited to see Dallas. As I'm about to knock on the door of his office my heart stops as I listen into the conversation he's having with someone on the phone. "Listen babe I'm gonna break up with Ally soon don't worry, she means nothing to me I love you not her. I know I've been saying this for three months but she never lets me get a word out with her big mouth always talking. I just need to figure out the right time to break up with her. Yes, I'm about to leave work now for my lunch break I'll see you in about five minutes. See ya babe. Love you too."

Tears fall from my eyes as I hear him end the call and mutter "Ugh why am I still with Ally?" Suddenly I'm not as upset anymore. No in fact I'm furious. I burst through the door with tears fall down from my cheeks and run right up to Dallas slapping across the face. Hard. "HOW COULD YOU? I trusted you! How could you just cheat on me? I loved you Dallas! I gave you everything, and THIS is how you repay me? I thought you loved me too" I shouted. There was silence around the whole floor as I finished rant. The thing that shocked me the most was when Dallas gave me a cunning smirk.

"No Ally, I never did love you. Maybe liked but never loved. You were just so boring what else was I supposed to do?" my mouth fell open and I gaped at him horrified as he said it. He laughed at my reaction while carryon on "oh my gosh Ally you actually thought I loved you! Ha! Why would anyone love you? I mean you were fun and all at the start and yea I admit it I did like you, but that was before I got to know the real Ally. The really boring Ally. I'm so glad you found out or I would have just been stuck with you much longer."

I was speechless a fresh new batch of tears flew down my cheeks like a waterfall. "Fuck you Dallas! FUCK YOU! WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT HUH?!" I said turning around to everyone who I had stopped what they were doing. As I searched the room I saw my boss staring at me with so much anger steam could have been coming out of her ears.

" Dawson what the hell do you think you're doing. Stop making such a scene and get back to work NOW!"

"NO! Now you listen. I have put up with all your crap for six months and I have had enough. You are a bitch who thinks the world revolves around yourself. Well news flash! It doesn't! Haven't you realised that nobody here likes you? You're a horrible boss with no heart! All you are is another blonde bimbo. I bet that you got the job by bribing someone. And we all know what the bribe am I right! SO STOP treating me like I'm dirt that you can just stand on. And by the way, MY NAME IS ALLY!" I screamed. There was a release of gasps from the audience that had formed around us. I glanced at Ashley who had an emotionless expression planted on her face.

"You're fired. Leave now and never come back."

"Oh trust me, I won't." And with that I sprinted down the stairs and towards the exit not even looking back. Without even noticing I found myself sat on a park bench bawling my eyes out and thinking. W_orst. Day. Ever. _

**please review, favorite and follow c:**_  
_


End file.
